Vegeta at the Mental Hospital
by Frontier of Darkness
Summary: Here's the sequel of Vegeta and the Operation. Another short fic about our most favourite Saiyan Prince, Veggie-chan! Read and review please!


Vegeta at the Mental Hospital  
  
  
  
"Put me down! This is no way to treat the Prince of all Saiyans! Put me down!" yelled Vegeta, kicking and screaming.  
  
"Sorry, doctor's orders. We have to get you to the 'MHFBI' right now." repiled the nurse.  
  
"The what?" asked Vegeta irritably.  
  
"The Mental Hospital For Brainless Idiots. It used to be the 'POMP' (Paradise Of Mindless Paitients) but because of all the idiots we've been getting, we decided to change it. Don't worry, you'll be in good hands."  
  
"How dare you talk to me that way! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!" screeched Vegeta.  
  
"You, a prince?" said one of the nurses in shock. Then she turned to her partner. They both stared at eachother for about ten seconds before they burst into hysterical peals of laughter.  
  
"Oh my God, now that's funny. I beg your pardon, 'your majesty'!" they jeered. Vegeta's face turned red with anger. The nurses just laughed harder at the sight.  
  
"Let's…take…this…guy…to…the…room…" choked one of the nurses. They dragged Vegeta into the Mental Guy's common room. Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms.  
  
'First, Kakarott talked me into companying him to his doctor's appointment. Then that confounded doctor insisted to give me a check up too. Then, somehow they got me into getting an operation with the onna operating. Now I have to stay at this blasted mental hospital and everyone here expects me to act like an idiot. What could be worst?" he thought angrilly. Just then, Nappa danced by ('Egyptian Style').  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Vegeta!" he yelled with a sickening smile. Vegeta looked after he in disgust. 'Okay, I think I know what's worst. A mental saiyan with a brain even smaller than Kakarott's.' Vegeta mentally added as an after thought. He took a look around at his surroundings, finding nothing but a bunch of idiots (noting there was a mirror in the room).  
  
Nappa had suddenly began doing the cha-cha in a bright pink bikini in the middle of the room. Several idiots, beliving him to be a woman, ran over in delight.  
  
Vegeta shruddered in horror. 'Nappa's gay?' thought Vegeta in horror. 'Wait a miute, I thought I killed him!' Suddenly, the Supreme Kai appeared out of no where at all. 'You!' thought Vegeta.  
  
"It appears that he has survived your attack, Vegeta." said the Supreme Kai, his voice trailing in and out. "But he has suffered an extremely heavy bow on the head, making him…er, 'mental'."  
  
"You mean, he's even dumber than the last time I saw him? But that's impossible! Now even Kakarott looks like a genius next to him." exclaimed Vegeta. Suddenly, a female nurse came into the room.  
  
"All right boys, it's time to take your pills." she said cheerfully.  
  
"Isn't that Chichi?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"CHICHI?" yelled the Supreme Kai, totally astonished. "Bye Vegeta. Nice knowing you!" Then he instant transmited away.  
  
'Darn that Kai. Why can't I be the one who knows instant transmition?' thought Vegeta.  
  
'That's because you're not smart enough.' thought the Supreme Kai from the other side of the universe. (Imagine, just one little frying pan!)  
  
Vegeta looked at the pills in disgust. "What are these things made of? Dog shit?" snapped Vegeta angrilly. "You don't expect me to eat these, do you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." answered Chichi firmly, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
'Kakarott's mate reminds me so much of that baka onna! The resemblances are uncanny. Are all women like that?' thought Vegeta.  
  
"What if I don't eat it?" asked Nappa.  
  
"Then I'll…" Chichi smirked and held up a frying pan. The noisy mental room quickly fell silent. Everyone took their pills without another word. Everyone except Vegeta, that is.  
  
"What can a little frying pan possibly do to me?" he asked arrogantly. If he were any smarter, he'd back off at about now.  
  
"I'll show you!" yelled Chichi. She grabbed her frying pan brought it down on Vegeta's head. There was a sickening crash. Vegeta was seeing stars, literally. The whole constallation of 'The Big Dipper' was circling his head. From that day on, Vegeta never underestimated the power of a 'little' frying pan.  
  
Hours later, Vegeta lay on the floor, (the bed smelt like shit) stareing at the ceiling, thinking about ways to escape. 'Well, there's no time like the present so let's hop to it.' thought Vegeta. Then he got up and banged against the wall as hard as he could (well, not exactly. Only hard enough to make a lot of noise). Then a nurse ran in to yell at him. But Vegeta was ready.  
  
He expertly stole the nurse's keys and threw her inside, slaming then locking the door behind him. This only took one second. The nurse didn't even have time to yell.  
  
"That part went well." he said to himself as he walked away, leaving the nurse banging on the door. Then he crept along the corridor and rounded the corner when suddenly…  
  
'BANG!' went the frying pan as it hit Vegeta' head.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, sneaking away like that!" yelled Chichi. Vegeta was sent back to his room. 'Damn, that didn't go as smoothly as planned.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Get back into your room this instance!"bAnG! Vegeta was sent back to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, get back and stay back!" BANG!!! Vegeta was sent back to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
"You just don't learn, do you?" BANG! BOOM! CRASH! Vegeta was carried back to his room. 'Damn frying pan.' he thought. The night just went on like this. Vegeta sneaked out. Chichi saw him, hit him across the head. Vegeta had to go back.  
  
'I can't go on like this.' thought Vegeta, covered in bandages. His arm was carried up in a sling and he had fifty bumps on his head. He had done all he could to escape. He had tried to get out through the vent but fell though one of them and landed in Chichi's office. He had tried to sneak through the back door but came face to face with Chichi herself, who was taking out the trash. He had surprised her so much that she dropped the can over his head. Then Vegeta tried to get out by trying to get to the door by force, but he was defeated again by the 'almighty frying pan'. Then he even tried to get out by dressing up as one of the nurses but Chichi found him out in the end. Just then, Bulma entered the room.  
  
"How are you doing, little Veggie-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Terrible, thanks to you." he snarled back. Then his tone turned sweeter. "Listen onna, I'll do whatever you want for a whole year (that includes pretending to be your servant), just get me out of here!"  
  
"Sorry little Veggie-chan. Doctor's orders." Then she left, leaving Vegeta angry and as pissed as ever. 'From what everyone's saying, it seems that doctors have even more power than the Saiyan Princes.' thought Vegeta. He started to wonder if he'd ever get out.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" called a cheerful voice. Vegeta turned around and saw Goku waving at him through the barred window.  
  
"Kakarott! You've got to help me!" yelled Vegeta as a last resort.  
  
"Why, don't you like it here?" shouted Goku. Vegeta looked mortally offended.  
  
"………..OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed. Then he got an idea. "If you get me out of here, I'll give you whatever you want."  
  
"Wow! Cool!" yelled Goku. Boy, Goku and Vegeta are a lot like Trunks and Goten except they're not…well…friends.  
  
"So, Kakarott, do you have any bright ideas?" scowled Vegeta.  
  
"Well, yeah. One." said Goku, climbing into the room. "Blast a hole through the roof?" he suggested. Vegeta fell down anime style.  
  
'Why didn't I think of that?' he thought angrilly.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" yelled Goku as they blasted through the roof. The sound of splintering wood was followed by a loud shriek.  
  
"But at this rate, everyone will be looking for you. We'll be outlaws!" said Goku cheerfully. Vegeta groaned as they flew into the distance.  
  
~End~ For now anyway…  
  
Might do a sequel if I want to. And I thought Vegeta was violent. Once again, flame to your heart's content. Thank you and have a good day. 


End file.
